This invention relates to mass distributed sample strip items, and particularly to a cosmetic type sampler piece which has a representative fragranced powder sample.
The recent introduction of mass distributed paper sample pieces as an advertising item, having a sample of the product advertised, as met with general acceptance and usage for perfumes, cosmetic blushes, and lipsticks. Such samplers, either distributed through advertising inserts, or by mass newspaper and mailing distributions, have proved to be effective advertising items.
All of the products on these samplers have a physical coherence which permits them to readily be placed on a substrate to which they will adhere without degradation, such as flaking, during handling and distribution.
It has not been possible to do this with powder items in the cosmetic line, for example, because they are particulate. The requirements of a dry free flowing particulate sample on removal present a problem with respect to adherence of the product to the sampler item during distribution and handling.